Sam and Will, Another Life
by NannallyRose
Summary: Will is finally at his breaking point. He has to have him... Now, or he risks the possibility of losing his mind. If it is not already lost. BoyXBoy, If you don't like it don't read it, simple as that.


I turned to look at him. The second our eyes met, he looked away, busted. I chuckled, the rumble going all the way through me. I continued to look at him, watching the way his blonde hair fell into his big green eyes. Those eyes are what make him so irresistible, so absolutely beautiful. Now I watched as his dimples appeared on his cheeks as he laughed with his best friend. A pretty girl with light brown curls and a cute smile. I watched as he glanced at me, and then flushed a dark shade of red as he realized I was still looking at him. I've known of his crush on me for quite some time now. I think its cute how he always looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking, how he watches the way my lips move when I speak, how he watches my hand when I draw in art class, how he watches the way my hips move when I run or walk. That boy will definitely be the death of me.

"Will!" I turned at the sound of my name.

"Hey man, when are we gonna host that kick ass party you were talking about?" Ronny, a boy from my football team, asked me.

I laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on now. You knew I was just messin' with those girls!" I laughed again. "If you really want that party, host it yourself. Maybe you'll get lucky and a girl will feel sorry enough for you to pop your cherry." He flushed five shades of red, and then gave an embarrassed giggle.  
"Is it that obvious that I'm a virgin?" I laughed again, giving him a playful smack on the cheek.

"Don't worry, your secret's save with me." He gave me a white toothed smile, before turning on his heel to go join some of his buddies in a game of basketball.

That boy will not be a virgin for long with a smile like that…

I turned my gaze back to the blonde boy. Sam. And once again, he looked away, embarrassed to have been caught once again. I walked toward him, knocking him in the shoulder as I passed. I looked down into his wide green eyes, and smiled as I passed. I turned to look at him once more before I went inside. He was staring after me, a confused look on his face. I grinned again, and held up his prized possession, his notebook, that I'd taken when I bumped into him.

It's time to make my move.

His eyes widened in realization as I broke into a sprint down the school hallway.

"Hey!" He called after me. "Will, wait!" he called after me again. I laughed loudly as I turned a corner, avoiding fellow students as I passed.

"Please! Give it back!" I turned and rushed into the nearest door, which just so happened to be the janitor's closet. I let the door close slowly, so he would know I went in here. I flipped through the notebook, amazed at the amount of writing and the insanely good drawings. I flipped to one of my name, in cryptic writing, framed by thorned roses and flaming hearts. The entire page was covered in drawings so life like and whole hearted that I tore the page from the book and folded it, shoving it into my pocket just as Sam burst through the door.

"You're quite the artist." I said holding up the next drawing after my name. The drawing made my heart pound, and my balls tighten.

It was a drawing of Sam and me…

The drawing was so detailed; it was hard to believe it never happened. And how the fuck did he know the size of my dick?

His face was a mask of shame and embarrassment. I grinned.

"Give it back!" He reached for the book, and I dropped it, latching onto his wrist and pushing him hard up against the wall.

"Why don't we make that little fantasy of yours come true?" I'd planned to slowly work my way into the boy's heart, but after seeing that, it looks like I'm already there. Plus, I can't control myself anymore. I want him so bad, that it hurts. I pressed my knee in between his legs. He moaned and turned his face away from me. "Look at me Sam." His eyes widened and fell on me at the sound of his name coming out of my mouth. "If you want your book back, you're gonna have to work for it."

"What? But aren't you straight…?" I kissed him then, my tongue finding his and enticing it into a passionate battle. I felt him harden against my knee and he whimpered.

"Not when it comes to you." I panted into his ear." He whimpered again, and sank against the wall as if trying to get as far from my knee as possible. I knew I was moving too fast… but this boy makes me crazy. I didn't realize I was gay until this kid came to our school in the ninth grade… I couldn't keep my eyes off him ever since, and we're now in eleventh. I wanted him so bad sometimes I thought I would go crazy.

But now with this boy so much smaller than me trapped against the wall, it seemed I'd already gone.

"Please… wait. I'm scared." he pleaded with wide eyes. I smiled and pressed my face into his neck.

"Scared? Isn't this what you wanted?" I whispered.

"No… I didn't want you to coax me in here, just so you could have me and be done. I didn't want you to see anything that was in my book…" I looked at him then.

He glared up at me, his mouth a thin hard line. I pressed my face back into his neck and he hardened even more.

"You have no idea the seductive effect you have on me, do you?" I breathed him in, his scent sending waves of sexual tension through my body.

"Ah… I guess not. I assumed-,"

"That I'm straight?" I felt his neck strain slightly as he nodded. "Well, maybe you shouldn't assume things like that. By the way… why me?" I whispered huskily into his ear.

"I don't know… I just saw you… I instantly knew your name, just by looking into your eyes on that first day. I felt my heart speed up, and when I saw you mirroring my confused look, I knew you felt it too." He told me, his voice low and careful. "Did you? Feel it too, I mean?" he asked me. I nodded into his neck, and raised my head just enough to bite his ear softly. He hardened even more.  
"Please!" He moaned, "I can't take anymore!" I began to rub my knee slowly over is hard erection. He whimpered and turned his head to the side. I looked at him now, his cheeks colored a very sexy shade of red.

"I wont take you today… but soon. I will have you." I said slowly in his ear as he shot his load into his pants.

With that, I turned and picked up his book.

"I'll give this to you, when you've earned it," I told him, grinning as I walked from the room.


End file.
